Shower time
by Mineola
Summary: Warning: This story contains explicit content! Jenna and Alaric are laying in bed, and decide to get into the shower together. Do I need to say more?


**Warning: contains explicit content! If you are not over 18 you are warned. :)**

**This is just a smutty oneshot (once again x)) of Jenna and Alaric, it is part of an RP, but slightly altered. The only things you need to know is: Alaric and Jenna are newly weds, called back from their honeymoon because of vampireproblems in Mystic Falls.**

**And in case you are wondering: Yes I am building a Jalaric M-rated empire all by myself xD**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, but my smutty fantasy**

It had been building in him the previous day, he should have known when Jenna's chaste kiss seared his skin. He had been barely able to contain himself the previous night, reminding himself over and over again that there were vampires in the house, but Jenna had pushed him too far and she knew it. Her slight teasing and kisses had been enough for him, the only thing he wanted now was too feel Jenna, wanting wasn't even the right word anymore, he needed it. So when Jenna took his hand and leaded them towards the shower, he followed eagerly.

As soon as they were in the bathroom he turned around and locked the door, no one would be disturbing them. Jenna was already under the shower, adjusting the thermostat to the perfect temperature. He stepped out of his boxers and joined her. Immediately she wrapped her arms around him and started pressing kisses on his chest, but his need was too great. A desire and burn he didn't quite understood washed over him. It was the same as last night, but far more intense, he couldn't fight it, even if he had wanted to. He pressed Jenna against the back wall and cupped her face and pressed his lips to hers immediately pushing his tongue in to roam her mouth.

Her hands pinned beside her body she couldn't do anything but kiss back, nor did she wanted to. Soon kissing wasn't enough for him anymore, he released her hands to feel her body, pressing himself closer to her, his entire body touching hers. His hand glided to her breasts, he let his thumbs circle her nipples and saw them harden and caught them between his indexfinger and thumb and let them roll. Jenna's approving moans and pants crazed him to the point he decided this was more than enough foreplay. He wanted to feel her around him, to feel himself inside of her. He released her nipples and Jenna used this moment to pull him closer to her and brought one hand to his dick, which hardened even more when she touched it. He groaned, but was able to control himself. He took her hands and pinned them above her head, he shook his head when she looked up at him "I have different plans" he grinned. He pressed himself closer to her, feeling the amount of pressure he put on Jenna, but he didn't really care and neither did Jenna it seemed. He released one of his hand to grab one buttocks before he grabbed her thigh and hefted it. He could now easily slide in, but his eagerness made him slam into her in one go. Jenna gasped at the sudden sensation of being fully filled like this, but Alaric didn't give her time to recover, he took himself out and thrusted himself fully back. This felt heavenly, her walls around him massaging him while he forced himself in and out of her, He couldn't help but groan.

Jenna wrapped her legs around him so he exerted more pressure and now she was truly pinned by him and the wall, nothing was holding her up but his hips and the wall. He released her arms, which immediately locked around his neck and his hands moved to her ass, helping keeping her up. In the mean time he never stopped thrusting. Jenna was kissing the nape of his neck, but he wanted to feel her tongue in his mouth so he grabbed her hair bu the scruff of her neck and pulled it, not hard, just hard enough for her to understand what he wanted. She looked up and he crushed his mouth to hers and pushed his tongue in, which she bit and sucked on making him groan even harder. This was nothing like the sweet lovemaking they had been doing before, but it was just as good, maybe even better. The passion was thick in the air and it seemed as if they were both driven by lust instead of love.

Alaric allowed one hand to leave her buttocks and took some distance from Jenna's upper body to allow his hand to glide between them and started stimulating her clitt. Jenna gasped and he felt her walls tighten a bit. He grinned and continued grazing and teasing her button of pleasure. Jenna pulled him closer again, and seemed to hang on for dear life, her breath, hot against the skin of his neck excited him even more and he could feel himself getting closer. He started rubbing more ferociously and Jenna Breathed out a breathless moan and let her nails claw into Alaric's neck and shoulders, and that did it. That little bit extra stimulation of Jenna's nails and the little tingle of pain made him come. He thrusted one last time, with all his might and he came. He didn't stop stimulating Jenna, knowing how close she was and moments later he heard Jenna's breath hitch and felt her walls spasm.

They kept standing against the wall for a while, both panting and unable to move. "Can you stand?" Ric grinned a cocky grin at Jenna and she stuck out her tongue "Yes" and though she kept using the wall for support, she stood while Alaric reached for the soap. He applied some to her hand and started soaping Jenna in, paying attention to all the parts of her body and washed her down. "Now it's my turn to clean you"Jenna said with a devious grin. She soaped up his chest and the rest of his body, paying extra attention to his cock and balls, which made him groan and he grabbed her and wanted to kiss her again. Jenna pulled away though and shook her head "Now it's my turn, you're at my mercy mister." She washed him down and started shampooing his hear. Her hands massaging his head and tugging on his hair felt so good. For the first time since they had left Fresno behind he felt truly relaxed.

Jenna felt his relaxation and slid one hand down and grabbed his shaft, starting to massage it. Alaric's eyes flew open at that movement. But Jenna continued, letting her other hand join, massaging his balls softly. He felt himself harden again "Jenna" he groaned, and Jenna just pressed him into the wall face first. He could easily break her grasp and turn around if he wanted to, but he didn't want to. He was as powerless as if she was the strongest woman in the world. Her hard nipples pressing into his back and the top of her hipbones against his ass, felt like heaven. Then Jenna started to pick up the pace, gliding up and down his shaft faster and adding a twist. He gasped at how good it felt, he couldn't believe things could start to feel any better, until she let her thumb rest on top and started rubbing circles there while moving up and down. This together with the water trickling down over them still and all the other sensations made him come again and now he was the one needing the wall for support. He flipped himself around and looked right into Jenna's cocky grin. He couldn't utter a word though, he just leaned and panted for a while.

Then when he had recovered, they turned off the water and he grabbed a fluffy towel to wrap Jenna in and grabbed one for himself. He kissed her and the kiss said everything, how sorry he was for being so controlling, how glad he was that she was here with him and a thank you for what had just happened. They walked into the bedroom and while they were getting dressed Jenna noted "I sure worked up an appetite, so hurry up, because I am hungry." Alaric nodded "Me too, let's go and see what they have for us, shall we?" He slung an arm over her shoulder, kissed the top of her head. They walked to the kitchen to see a bunch of vampires staring at them with a knowing smirk on each of their faces.

**A/N So another smutty oneshot, because we can never have enough of this right? x)**

**I hope you were entertained, and liked reading it. :)**


End file.
